criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lee Mullens and Colby Bachner
"Don’t worry. We’re gonna tell you exactly what to say. Everything is gonna end all right." Lee Mullens (played by Daniel J. Travanti), aka "The Butcher", and Colby Bachner (played by Josh Braaten and Michael Ketzner) were a killer family which appeared in Remembrance of Things Past. Background Lee was an electrician moonlighting as a brutal and sadistic serial killer in Bristol, Virginia known as the “The Butcher”. From 1984 to 1993 he killed 20 women. At some point in his life, he was in a relationship with one Karen Bachner and had a child, Colby, with her. He was born on January 10, 1977. He later killed her the same way he killed his prior victims when she found out who he was. As she tried to escape, she was knocked down by Colby, who didn’t realize who she was since she had a burlap sack around her head. Lee was questioned by the authorities, including Rossi, but was let go and gained custody of Colby, who also became an electrician and later an accomplice to the murders. He was told by Lee that Karen had left them and believed him, even though he had witnessed the murder. Throughout his life, Colby continued being domineered by and caring for Lee. Sometime prior to Remembrance of Things Past, Lee began suffering from Alzheimer’s Syndrome. Afraid of losing him as well, Colby began aiding him in a new string of murders recreating his earlier ones in order to help him keep his memories. Season Six In Colby’s first appearance, his neighbor, Anna, unsuccessfully tries to chat him up, telling him about her new job at a diner. Lee steps outside and tells Colby he’s hungry. When Anna’s gone, Lee complains to Colby about him being late and says angrily that he should have gotten rid of him when he had the chance. Inside, Colby shows him slides of locations to make sure he remembers where they are. It goes well until Lee is shown a picture of a gas station and is unable to remember where it is. He decides “a better way to practice”: abducting and killing someone new. In a park, Lee walks up to Heather Langley, claiming his caretaker has had a heart attack and asks for her help. When she comes with him, Lee and Colby force her into their van and knock her out. She is taken to their kill room and told they are going to tell her exactly what to say. When the BAU investigate Heather’s body, which is found in exactly the same location as that of Susan Cole, Lee’s final victim during the first span of killings, Rossi feels that the details of the murders are far too identical to the old murders to be the work of a copycat and believes that the original Butcher is somehow involved. He suggests that they wait with delivering the profile a little longer. Since it is just based on a hunch, the BAU deliver the profile, claiming it to be the work of two “fans”. Back at the house, Lee expresses satisfaction with Heather Langley’s murder. He tells Colby that he had never been so helpful before. Colby tries to remind him of “the woman in the hallway”, whom Lee doesn’t remember. Lee then tells Colby he wants to go after another victim the same day. Colby hands him some photos of potential victims. Lee asks why Anna isn’t on any of them and Colby argues that she can be connected to them and therefore shouldn’t be attacked. Lee and Colby then observe Lee’s next victim, Shelley, from the other side of a display window as she promotes kitchenware inside the store. Lee tells Colby she has beautiful hands. Inside the kill room, Shelley refuses to comply with Lee, despite the torture. He snaps at Colby, telling him he can’t do anything right. He then grabs a knife and begins stabbing Shelley furiously. Later, Colby digs a grave for her in their backyard. Lee walks outside and asks for food. He then demands that they go after a victim again, not remembering the murder he just committed, believing they haven’t killed in three weeks. Colby shows him Shelley’s body. Seeing it, Lee doesn’t remember killing her as it is sloppier than his previous ones. When Colby insists that he did it and says that it’s okay if he doesn’t remember, Lee hits him and tells him that, if that is the way he kills now, that he should kill him to put him out of his misery. He then goes to sulk in his room until Colby comes down and promises to bring him Anna. He goes to her workplace and steps up to the register. The BAU, having figured out the Butcher’s identity and that the UnSubs were a father-son team, raid Lee’s home. Lee, looking through Colby’s personal things, finds a photo of Anna hidden inside a book. Held by them at gunpoint in the staircase, Lee, as a result of his Alzheimer’s, is fairly indifferent to their presence and Rossi arresting him. As he is about to cuff him, Lee suddenly wets himself without even realizing it. Outside, Colby comes back in the van and, spotting the police cars, drives away. Searching through Lee’s home, they notice that everything in the house has been labeled and realize that Lee has Alzheimer’s. They also find the slide collection, which turns out to be of the prior abduction sites. Rossi talks to Lee in the living room, recounting how they met decades earlier when Lee had killed his wife and played the grieving husband. Back at the kill room, Colby is strapping Anna to the chair, growing increasingly frustrated at her cries for mercy. When reminded by Rossi of how he killed his wife, Lee recounts how something called a Lexwell frightened her. Using that name, which turns out to be an old manufacturer of ECT equipment, Garcia narrows down the location of the kill room to an old mental hospital where Lee did electrical work. After a brief standoff, Rossi manages to talk Colby down. Devastated upon realizing the part he played in his mother’s death, Colby sits down in a corner. After being placed in custody (where he tells Rossi he remembers him, and that he was the reason he originally stopped killing), Lee tries to kill himself by slashing his wrists, but is saved in time. Modus Operandi Lee targeted blondes in their 20s. He would abduct them from public places using some kind of ruse, hold them captive, torture them with sharp instruments and electrocuting, sodomize them and, before killing them, make them record a goodbye message on their parents’ answering machines ending with them saying they enjoyed it. When stabbing them, Lee usually did it in areas which were not immediately fatal, but inflicted maximum pain. He would then dump their bodies outdoors, sometimes posing them in some way that exposed their bodies. During Lee’s later span of killing, he and Colby would work together during the abductions, one of them luring the victim to their van, pushing her in and knocking her out with a blow to the head and the other driving. During the killings, they would often make the victim read from a script in order to recreate the old ones as accurately as possible. Profile Rossi’s original profile of the Butcher said that he would be a white sexual sadist and narcissist in his 40s who worked alone. The profile made by the team as a whole in Remembrance of Things Past said that the crimes were committed by a team of men who are considerably organized and most likely have access to some secondary location where they torture and kill their victims. Known Victims *1984: Sylvia Marks *1984-1993: Chloe Moore *1984-1993: Riley Gould *1987: Karen Bachner *1984-1993: 14 other unnamed women *1993: Susan Cole *2010: Jenny DeLilly *2010: Keira Kirkland *2010: Heather Langley *2010: Shelley *2010: Anna Appearance *Season Six **Remembrance of Things Past Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Killer Families Category:Serial Rapists